1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to an exercise apparatus which transmits data to and receives data from a remote location.
2. Description of Related Art
Many exercisers currently utilize one or more exercise devices in their training routines. These exercise devices include, for example, weight machines, stair climbers, rowing machines, treadmills, and stationary bicycles. Some of these devices are controllable by microcomputers in accordance with exerciser-selected programs which set and/or vary the exercise level during program execution. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a stationary bicycle 5 which provides automatically-varying exercise levels as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,105 to Sweeney, Jr. The control system for the stationary bicycle includes a microcomputer 10 which communicates electronically with a keyboard 12, a read-only memory 14, and a display 16. The read-only memory 14 stores the operating program for microcomputer 10 and a plurality of pre-stored exercise programs which are selectable by an exerciser. Movement of pedals 20 rotates a sprocket 22, which causes a chain 24 to drive a small diameter sprocket 26 attached to a flywheel 28. The variable load which an exerciser must overcome in order to rotate sprocket 22 is generated by an alternator 30, which provides a variable resistance to the effort of the exerciser through its driving connection with flywheel 28 by a gear belt 32. Microcomputer 10 controls the loading circuit of alternator 30. The output of microcomputer 10 on line 34 is a pulse width modulated signal, the width of which is proportional to the effort required by the exerciser. The changes in pulse width vary the field current in the alternator to cause variations in the resistance of the alternator to the force exerted by the operator. An exerciser using the stationary bicycle may select a pre-stored exercise program from read-only memory 14 for execution by microcomputer 10 to automatically vary the exercise difficulty level by generating pulses whose width is a function of the effort required by the exerciser. Using keyboard 12, an exerciser is also able to select a difficulty level and an exercise time.
From workout to workout, an exerciser will often select different exercise programs and set different difficulty levels and/or exercise times in order, for example, to achieve particular fitness goals and/or to avoid injury. Thus, for example, an exerciser may select an exercise program, difficulty level, and exercise time which define a relatively easy workout on a day following a hard workout. In addition, after several months of a training routine, an exerciser will likely find that he or she is able to use an exercise device at higher difficulty levels and/or for longer exercise times. Thus, an exerciser will likely find that he or she is capable of pedaling a stationary bicycle in accordance with selected exercise programs for a longer exercise time at a higher difficulty level than at the beginning of the training routine. Similarly, an exerciser using a weight machine will likely find that he or she will be able to perform more repetitions using more weight (or resistance) after several months of a training program.
However, the memories of exercise apparatus of the type described above are typically programmed by the manufacturer and cannot be changed by dealers or consumers. Thus, such exercise apparatus generally provide only a limited number of exercise programs from which an exerciser may select. While a manufacturer could provide a greater number of pre-stored exercise programs, this would require an increase in the size of read-only memory 14, thereby increasing costs. And even if a larger memory were provided for storing more programs, the memory contents would still not be changeable by dealers and/or consumers and the manufacturer would still not be ensured that the exercise programs satisfy the requirements of all exercisers, particularly exercisers having specific exercise needs or goals. The fixed memory contents may also lead to boredom on the part of the exerciser who must repeatedly choose an exercise program from the same selection of exercise programs. This boredom may cause the exerciser to reduce, or even stop, using the exercise apparatus.